


The Visit

by friedhotsauce



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't seen them in so long. He misses them so much, especially her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They may be of entirely different races

Living in entirely different worlds

With entirely different cultures

And because of that

Have been shifted around the family trees

Once or twice

Despite the facts

There is nothing more Thor loves

Than his family

Including uncle Thranduil

And cousin Legolas

 

It had been a while since they last 

Saw each other

Or spoke to one another

Thor decides a visit is long overdue 

And his uncle heartily agrees

On the way to the forest-y realm

A thought lingers on the Odinson's mind

The elf-maiden with the unmistakable red hair

He owes her an apology

 

Traditional greetings are exchanged quickly

Familiar hugs are more suited to this mood

She isn't there to greet him

She isn't there at the feast either

Thor's insides churn so that the intake of food is impossible

Is she not there because what he did had caused her to leave?

 

"Where is Tauriel?" The Asgardian finally blurts out

"In her chambers. She has been struck with an unfortunate ailment." Legolas answers

This does not help Thor's frazzled innards

She is clearly sick because of what he had done

Taking a peace offering shaped like a bowl of soup

Thor marches to the residential halls

Directions still clear as day

After hesitating, then hesitating some more

He knocks upon the entrance

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her sickly green hue turns red with surprise

"Thor!" Tauriel manages to whisper

"Come in please." She invites

The length of her wavy hair points him to a vacant chair

"I heard you were unwell, I brought some soup for you."

"Thank-you." 

She shouldn't have to be so accepting towards him

He doesn't deserve it

 

Thor was raised on a diet of meat and flowers

He is almighty and is capable of immense destruction

But his guilt-complex is far too large, which helps the above from happening

Sinking to his knees

The Odinson clasps his hands together

And begs for a forgiveness he already had

 

_There was a battle. On the outskirts of Mirkwood. Goblins were trying to have their way again. Thor had been visiting, a helpful coincidence. Tauriel, Thor and about fifty other soldiers, would be a sufficient enough number. So they thought. Their numbers soon dwindled as the goblins multiplied. They forced through the borders, the forests, and eventually, the entrance to Mirkwood's city. Thor chucked his trusty hammer with all his might. One blow would end this obstacle. But he missed. By a horrible long-shot. Mjolnir hit Tauriel. And in that moment of disorientation, the goblins took Mirkwood. She wasn't hurt physically. Mentally, she was slightly betrayed by a great ally and friend._

_"Tauriel, I am so sorry."_

  
_"You are forgiven_ mellon _."_  


_She meant it_

_He didn't understand that_

_Thranduil came in to right the wrong. To restore the peace. He did so successfully as always. Thor cowered behind the door of Thranduil's chambers, as the Elvenking roared at the captain. How could she have allowed herself to falter? Despite the height, Tauriel is forbidden to trip over the heels of responsibility. She slams through the wooden divide, complexion as rosy as her hair._

_"Tauriel, I am so sorry."_

  
_"You are forgiven_ mellon _."_  


_The warrioress's voice is small and defeated_

_This scares Thor_

_He leaves Middle-Earth the next day_

They haven't spoken until now

 

"You already have all of my forgiveness, son of Odin."

Tauriel touches his shoulders in reassurance

They suddenly feel unweighed

She brings his slack body to stand

"We all make mistakes."

"Some larger than others, much larger." Thor hangs his head

"But not unforgivable, never mind the size." Tauriel softly retorts

Taking his face in her hands

She whispers a final vow in his ear

"You have my trust

My friendship

My love."

That's it

The words Thor needed to hear 

In order to break from his wracking guilt

He feels her now 

Feels her realness

Everything is good again

In Tauriel's arms

 

Thranduil and Legolas 

Invite their Asgardian relative 

To visit monuments and partake in festivities

Thor politely declines

As he smilingly lugs around bowls of soup

To the residential halls

 


End file.
